


A Phantom of Love

by kookiewriter97



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiewriter97/pseuds/kookiewriter97
Summary: When 18-year-old Emily spends the summer after her high school graduation participating in an internship program at Les Palais Garnier in Paris the last thing she expects to find is love. But,  during her internship, Sarah discovers a secret world hidden beneath the opera house. Can she learn to love the broken, deformed, musical prodigy who spends his life hidden in the catacombs?
Relationships: Emily/The Phantom
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One- A Trip of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first BTS fanfiction and has been so rewarding but also so emotional to write already. I have several chapters pre-written and ready to post. I look forward to combining one of my favorite fandoms with my life as ARMY. I hope you guys enjoy this story and going on this journey with me.

Paris! I couldn't believe that I was going to Paris!

I was completely stunned when I opened the envelope that my parents had given me after my graduation ceremony to discover that inside was a one-way plane ticket to Paris.

It turns out that my parents had been planning this trip for me for years but I had never known it. I knew that my parents were different from most parents — more relaxed, less strict, always pushing me towards any dream I hoped to pursue. I really shouldn't have been surprised that they had gone to such lengths to make this trip of a lifetime happen. They had somehow known my innermost desire, something that I had been wanting for years, but never thought to actually ask for.

And here I am a week later on a nearly 11-hour long flight on my way to my dream city writing in the journal that my mother slipped into my backpack just before I headed through security. She hugged me close and whispered in my ear "I have a feeling you're going to want to use that to document every day of this adventure."

And she was right. I hope that this journal will live up to every idea that my mother had when she bought it; that I will use it to document every step of this journey, that I will look back on these pages in a year, and 5 years, and again and again as I grow and age and that someday I will look back on these words fondly as I read them to my own children and grandchildren. I hope that this journal will house all of my innermost thoughts and perfect memories from this trip of a lifetime.


	2. ChapterTwo - Parlais Garnier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first BTS fanfiction and has been so rewarding but also so emotional to write already. I have several chapters pre-written and ready to post. I look forward to combining one of my favorite fandoms with my life as ARMY. I hope you guys enjoy this story and going on this journey with me

My parents didn't just plan this trip for me, they PLANNED it for me. They had originally intended to send me off on my merry way with nothing more than my suitcase, some money, and a couple of guide books. But about two months ago they heard about this summer internship through a friend who lives in Paris and knew that it would be perfect for me. 

This isn't just any internship, this is an internship at the Paris Opera. This is the same Paris Opera that is one of the oldest and most beautiful buildings in all of Paris, the same Paris Opera that I have wanted to visit my entire life. Now I not only get to see it in person but I get to spend the next three months living and working there! That's right...living there! 

It turns out that part of the internship program is living in the dormitories that used to house performers of the opera house. 

After surprising me with the ticket to Paris my parents were able to spill the beans on the rest of their gift and gave me access to a hidden file on their computer chock full of the info they had been hoarding and hiding all these months; including all the information about the internship. 

During my internship, I will be working under the President of the Paris Opera in the title of 

Administrateur Des Arts. It sounds fancier than it is, I will basically be floating around and helping in whichever department needs an extra hand. 

As I said, my parents planned everything. It's no accident that they chose Paris or an internship in the Performing Arts industry; I took French all 4 years of high school as well as Technical Theater. I'm more than equipped for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Three- Unexpected Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first BTS fanfiction and has been so rewarding but also so emotional to write already. I have several chapters pre-written and ready to post. I look forward to combining one of my favorite fandoms with my life as ARMY. I hope you guys enjoy this story and going on this journey with me.

I always knew that the Paris Opera would be beautiful but it surpasses everything that I could have ever imagined.

The outside of the opera house is all pillars, arches, and windows; I counted at least 20 windows at the front of the building alone. On the top of the opera house, there's this beautiful green dome, and golden angel and horse sculptures.

The lobby is even more spectacular. You walk in through the main entrance and the first thing you see is this beautiful marble staircase; it is polished and gleaming and gorgeous. The railings of the staircase are gold, and there are these red tapestries hanging from the walls. There are balconies overlooking the lobby and a huge, chandelier hanging in the center of the room, and beautiful candelabras on the walls.

Then there's the theater itself, filled with beautiful red and gold seats. A huge chandelier burning brightly above and the railings of the three balconies match the marble of the staircase in the lobby, just as the gold railings of the boxes match those out in the lobby as well.

As taken aback as I am by the rest of the opera house, I can’t help the gasp that escapes me as I am escorted backstage on my tour of the building.

It is massive and bursting with movement and color and chaos. There are people everywhere; dancers rehearsing and stretching, actors pacing rehearsing lines or warming up, and stagehands moving props and set pieces.

I’m lead through the sea of people towards a staircase set back by the dressing rooms. As we ascend my tour guide Amelie explains that portions of the 2nd-floor hold offices, meeting rooms, and rehearsal spaces while the 3rd and 4th-floor house the dormitories.

As I was lead on my tour I couldn't help but notice how I seem to be the only one taking in the beauty and elegance of the building that we’re standing inside. Everyone else I have spoken to or seen is so wrapped up in what they are doing that they seem oblivious to all else. I hope that even at the end of my internship I have not become so enraptured in my tasks and duties that I lose this sense of wonder and gratitude for this beautiful place that I get the privilege to be in.

Amelie leads me to the end of a hall where we step through a set of French doors and into a small room that looks like a beautifully decorated waiting room in a doctor's office. Directly inside the door, there are several recliners and chairs sat before a beautiful ornate fireplace, and at the far end of the room are a desk, bookshelves, and filing cabinets.

Amelie walks to these gesturing at the area “This is where you will be spending a lot of your time. You will be expected to do a lot of the administrative tasks for the President and Vice President. You will answer the phone, take messages for them, manage their schedules, and speak to any performers or patrons who come into the office. If assistance is needed in another department then you may be called on to help but for the most part, you will be working in here.”

She steps past the desk and gestures at the 2 open doorways nestled behind it. “Those are the offices of the President and Vice President. It looks like Monsieur Lavigne is on a phone call but as soon as he is done I will take you in and introduce you.”

While we wait for Monsieur to finish his phone call Amelie shows me how to use the multi-line phone, where the keys to the offices are kept, and how to log into the computer. I am thoroughly impressed when she pulls out a rather large binder sectioned and perfectly detailed for each duty within the position, there is even a list laid without with each day's tasks. As someone who loves a good planner, I am overjoyed to see such organization and detail.

Finally, after about 30 minutes Monsieur Lavigne finishes his phone call and steps out of his office. He is a large man with a charming smile and a kind face. “Ah, Mademoiselle it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Marguerite. She is very good friends with your parents, no?” As he speaks he leans in to kiss both my cheeks and gives me a friendly, if not a touch too tight, hug.

I smile and confirm that Marguerite is my parent's friend who recommended me for the internship and that I have known her my whole life.

Monsieur Lavigne proceeds to tell me how happy he is that I am here, that he is excited to get to know me better and that he hopes that I will enjoy my time here and find my accommodations comfortable and sufficient. I assure him that while I have not yet made it to the dormitories I am sure that they will be perfect and thank him profusely for this opportunity.

Once the pleasantries have been traded Amelie shows me more areas of the office explaining different details and duties as she moves around. I am delighted when she tells me that we are able to use the computer and printer for personal use so long as we are still doing our jobs. I am excited to take pictures around the opera house and print them out to put them here in my journal.

A little while later Amerlie tells me that she needs to head back downstairs but tells me how I can find my room on the 4th floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter Four- Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first BTS fanfiction and has been so rewarding but also so emotional to write already. I have several chapters pre-written and ready to post. I look forward to combining one of my favorite fandoms with my life as ARMY. I hope you guys enjoy this story and going on this journey with me.

I head up the next two flights of stairs to the 4th floor and head to the end of the hallway where Amelie said my room was located. Using the key she provided I open the door to a nice-sized, beautiful bedroom. The room is decorated in varying shades of grey and is full of gorgeous antique furniture. But the part of the room that stops me in my tracks is the beautiful, floor to ceiling, gold-framed, full-length mirror. It's absolutely breathtaking and the most amazing thing about it is that it's clear that this mirror is not just hanging on the wall but it is actually built into the wall, it is the wall.

I stand looking at my reflection for a few seconds noting the clear weariness reflected in my eyes. Even though it has been nearly 24 hours since I left my parents house and nearly just as long since I've showered, I don't look too worse for wear as I had been smart enough to stop in the restroom at the airport to change out of my travel clothes and freshen up a bit before coming to the opera house but my eyes clearly reflect my exhaustion.

I step away from the mirror and wander the room admiring the ornate pieces of furniture and peaking into the attached bathroom. I am thrilled to see that there is a gorgeous claw foot tub that I make immediate plans to take a nice hot bubble bath in.

After unpacking my suitcases I showered washing the stickiness and grime of the airplane off my skin then allow myself to sink into the plush ridiculously comfortable bed to relax and write this journal entry.

Tomorrow begins my first full day in Paris and while I hope that I end up doing more than administrative work, I am so thankful to be here and cannot wait to begin my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter Five-Walking The Streets of Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first BTS fanfiction and has been so rewarding but also so emotional to write already. I have several chapters pre-written and ready to post. I look forward to combining one of my favorite fandoms with my life as ARMY. I hope you guys enjoy this story and going on this journey with me.

07/06/21

I have been in Paris for a week now and have just not had the time to sit down and write. The first full day of my internship passed in a whirlwind of introductions, answering phone calls, and sneaking away to explore the opera house as often as I could. 

Now that a week has passed I have already started to settle into a comfortable routine. As I have to open up the office before the Presidents arrive at 9 am, I typically wake up around 6, get myself showered and dressed, and then head out to the little cafe around the corner for breakfast. 

My cab passed the Café de la Paix in the 9th arrondissement when it was bringing me to the Paris Opera and I just knew that I wanted to eat there. What I didn't know at the time was that the café would have the most delicious pain au chocolat and coffee and that I would end up eating there nearly every morning. After my breakfast, I typically put in my headphones turn on my music, and just allow myself to wander for at least an hour. I don't use a map, I don't ask for directions, I just walk, stop anywhere that catches my eye and allow fate to lead me where it will. 

I used to do this a lot back home as well. I've always been of a curious nature and love exploring new areas and cities. I thought that exploring new surroundings with my favorite band playing in the background was great before, nothing compares to walking along the River Seine with the 7 most beautiful voices in the world as a soundtrack. I've only allowed myself this luxury once though because of the memory of their accident, subsequent disbandment and disappearance are still too real and all-encompassing. I ended up leaning against the railing along the right bank of The Seine staring out at the water as tears streamed down my face. It was pretty cathartic actually but not something that I want to repeat too often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6- Bangtan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at 1 am and cried my way through the whole thing. I hope that I was truly able to convey the grief and emotion that any of us would feel in this situation.

BTS was never just a Korean boy band to me, they were the seven men who had shaped and molded my life and the person I had become for the preceding 6 years and the memory of that day a little over two years ago when they were involved in a horrific car accident here in Paris, still haunts me. It's a day I try not to think about too often, lest the fear, grief, and sheer terror take me over again as they did that day and for several months after.

I didn't think that being here in Paris where the accident occurred would affect me as much as it has. I thought that I had finally come to a place where the nightmares were at bay, I had shed all of my tears, and I could finally think about my 7 loves once more without feeling like my heart was splitting in two. But clearly, I was wrong.

07/25/2021

I've been in Paris for nearly a month and the nightmares have returned.

After the boys' accident and Jungkook's disappearance, I had nightmares so terrible that I was terrified to even close my eyes. Visions of torn up, crumpled cars, of beautiful tattooed hands reaching out to me for help haunted me constantly. When I had stayed up as long as I possibly could and my body finally succumbed to sheer exhaustion my dreams were haunted by the most beautiful angelic voice only to be torn apart by screams of fear and pain coming from the mouths that had previously only brought me comfort and joy. It took months of tears, confusion from family members and friends, and finally therapy before I was finally able to go days and eventually weeks without being haunted by that beautiful voice in my dreams.

The members of BTS were all in an SVU traveling down the Cours-La-Reine when a drunk driver slammed into their vehicle t-boning it and instantly crushing one half of the vehicle. The other car had been traveling so fast and the impact was so great that the SUV flipped several times and caught fire before tumbling into The Seine. Miraculously, 7 of the passengers of the SUV made it out of the water with nothing more than concussions, some 2nd-degree burns, and several broken bones between them. But one, the youngest, the brightest star in my world, didn't come back out of that water.

Jeon Jungkook's body was never found. It's been two years and he hasn't been seen or heard from again. His bandmates, his brothers lost in their grief and unable to carry on without him disbanded and disappeared from the spotlight. I like to believe that they are still close, still, keep in touch, and helped each other heal as best they could. The tabloids around the world said that he was either killed in the accident itself or drowned once the SUV went into the river. We'll probably never know.

Many ARMYS around the world still hold out hope that our Maknae is out there somewhere; healing or suffering from memory loss. After all not knowing who he is but alive is much better than the alternative. I can't allow myself to dwell on that thought too often or else the hope and

sheer agony that bloom within me threaten to smother me completely.

I believe that in sending me to Paris my parents believed that I would find closure and healing. They knew how much BTS meant to me and how prominent a place they had had in my life for 6 years but they never could quite wrap their heads around the amount of grief and desolation I felt for 7 men that I had never actually met. That's something that I had to work to come to terms with. Not everyone would understand these feelings, not everyone felt as if the world had been thrown off its axis, and like our universe had lost its seven brightest stars. It took me so long to understand how anyone could go on living as if nothing had happened. The information about the accident was spread around the news and people within the entertainment and music industry were sad and understood what talent had been lost. But no one outside of our ARMY family would ever truly understand what had been taken from us and how our lives had irrevocably been changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7- Ghosts or Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first BTS fanfiction and has been so rewarding but also so emotional to write already. I have several chapters pre-written and ready to post. I look forward to combining one of my favorite fandoms with my life as ARMY. I hope you guys enjoy this story and going on this journey with me.

07/30/2021

I had hoped when coming here that the internship would keep me busy enough that I would manage to keep my mind off what had been taken from me in this city. But it has quickly become evident that that is not the case. Within a week of arriving the nightmares had come back. 

Honestly, at first I allowed myself to live in denial long enough to be convinced that the rumours around the opera house were true and that the building was haunted. I had begun seeing and hearing things, I would see quick flashes of black or stark white from the corners of my vision or swear that someone was watching me. 

But then something happned that opened my eyes to my own dishonesty with myself and brought into stark relief just how far into my depression I had fallen once more. His beautiful voice was back.

It's now been a few weeks since I first heard it drifting through my mind in my sleep almost as if singing me a lullaby. But now, as the weeks have passed I've begun to hear it almost everywhere I go. At first I heard it when I was walking through the hall leading to the different boxes on the second floor, it was coming from down in the theater but when I got into the box and looked there wasn't anyone there but I know I heard singing. And that is a voice that I will never mistake for another.

08/02/2022

I haven't been able to sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time in days. I'm really starting to wonder if this has all been a huge mistake. My sleep deprivation is starting to lead to hallucinations and I am really not sure what to do at this point. I swore to myself that I wouldn't do it but I may not have a choice but to resort to medication to get myself to sleep. 

The people around me are starting to notice that something is wrong and I know that it is only a matter of time before something goes wrong or someone reaches out to my parents. I can barely get myself out of bed in the morning to get into the office on time, I am lethargic, easily agitated and so exhausted that my body has begun to weaken to the point where I am physically unable to help backstage. 

The only reason I've continued to write in this journal is that journaling helped me so much the first time and I want people to have something to refer to should something happen to me. It's only a matter of time before I injure myself or worse in a state of delirium. 

Yesterday, after dozing my way through a meeting where the Presidents, Art Director, Theater Manager, and several patrons argued about the removal of several of the private boxes in the theater I skipped lunch to come to my room and try to take a nap, thinking that the day light streaming in through the window would chase away the beautiful doe-eyed ghost in my mind. But as I lay back on my bed I realized that there was something underneath my head, it was a piece of paper on my pillow that simply said "Leave the boxes as they are."

In the past 24 hours, I have shuffled back and forth between thinking one of the other interns was trying to play a prank on me, to think that I imagined the whole thing, and being convinced that the Palais Garnier really is haunted. 

But then some semblance of logic creeps back in and reminds me that ghosts aren't real and that if this was meant to be a practical joke, it's a very bad one. But if it isn't a ghost and no one is intentionally trying to drive me insane then there's only one explanation left... I already am going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8- Late Night Explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! I'd love to hear some feedback on this one

I don't even know where to begin. The past few days have been….crazy to say the least. 

After nearly breaking my neck by tripping and falling down the stairs in my delirium, I realized that I didn't have a choice but to take medication to help me sleep. It had gotten to the point where I couldn't sleep for more than an hour at a time, I was hearing things everywhere I went, swore that someone was following me, and knew that I was on the cusp of a full mental breakdown. 

On August 4th after another night of tossing and turning and fits of a nightmare filled sleep, I decided to let Monsieur Lavigne know that I was sick and needed to go to my room before locking myself in and taking a dose of Ambien which my doctor had prescribed to me a year before but I had never actually used. 

I knew that there was a reason why I had avoided doing this, I am a lightweight when it comes to medication, the pills that should have helped me sleep for 4 or 5 hours knocked me out for nearly 13 hours. I'm sure a good portion of this was also due to the fact that I hadn't slept for more than 3 or 4 hours at a time in weeks, my body had been beyond exhausted. 

I woke up blearily after 1 am, stumbling into the bathroom to relieve myself and splash some water on my face. Once a few minutes had passed, I knew that there was no way I was falling back asleep naturally, after sleeping for so long I actually felt pretty good and coherent for the first time in what felt like forever. For over an hour I tried to entertain myself by reading or scrolling on my phone but after having spent so long asleep and laying in my bed, I felt antsy and anxious. I needed to get out of this room. 

I realized that I was starving so decided to solve multiple problems at once and head down to the small kitchen on the first floor to see what food I could scrounge up. Doing this would get me out of my bedroom, get me the nourishment my body was so lacking, and give me the chance to wander The Palais at night with no one around. 

Not wanting to bother anyone else on the floor I decided to use the flashlight on my phone. I head down the backstairs to the second floor then change direction heading to the main staircase leading into the lobby. My thoughts of food fade as I stood at the top of the staircase looking down into the empty lobby. There was moonlight streaming in through the windows above bathing the room in a soft glow and I once again marveled at the beauty of this building. 

Remembering that there is a door at the base of the stairs that lead down into the cellars, I decided that I’d waited this long to eat so I could wait a little bit longer and use this burst of energy to explore. I carefully tiptoed down the stairs even though there was no one around to hear me, push open the door, and walked into the hot stale air on the landing of the rickety staircase leading down into the cellars. 

I walked down the steps slowly, listening and watching. I didn't want to be taken by surprise by any rodents or worse spiders. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I reached the bottom of the staircase.

I had reached a long narrow hallway with cave-like rooms on each side. As I walked past each room I shone the light into it. Most of the rooms were empty but a few had what looked to be barrels of something, one room had shelves with rows of what looked like bottles of wine. It was very dark down there and the farther down the hall I went the darker and quieter it got. 

There was also a chill in the air and the air felt moist, damp the way it would after a rainstorm. I pointed the flashlight up towards the ceiling wondering how far underground I was. I looked back down just in time. I had come out on the other side of the hallway onto a giant lake. The water was crystal clear, you could see straight to the bottom. The water couldn't have been any deeper than six or seven feet.

I knew that Paris was famous for its underground tunnels and catacombs but I hadn’t expected this. How had so much water come to be down here? 

This part of the cellars wasn't dark, there were giant candelabras sticking out of the water every couple hundred feet and chandeliers hanging from the low ceiling. I could just barely make out a faint glow of lights coming from what I assumed was the other bank of the lake. 

There was no visible way across so it looked like I had come to the end of my adventure. Now not only was I starving but the damp air was also giving me a chill. So with thoughts of a hot cup of tea and warm food dancing in my brain, I started to turn around to head back upstairs but all of a sudden a hand wrapped around my mouth and nose from behind me. 

I took a deep breath ready to scream and in doing so I took a deep breath in and before I could even get the scream out, everything went black around me.


	9. Chapter 9- An Angel of Music

Have you ever had that experience when you're conscious enough to hear what's going on around you but you're still out of it, somewhere between asleep and awake? Well, that's how it was for me; my sense of hearing came back before anything else. I could hear singing. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, and I immediately recognized it.

*Softly, deftly,* *music shall surround you ...* *Feel it, hear it,* *closing in around you ...* *Open up your mind,* *let your fantasies unwind,* *in this darkness which* *you know you cannot fight -* *the darkness of the music of the night ...*

*Let your mind start a journey* *through a strange new world!* *Leave all thoughts* *of the world you knew before!* *Let your soul take you where you* *long to be!* *Only then can you belong to me ...*

As soon as my mind processed what I was hearing and recognized the voice, I jolted upright in bed convinced that I had dreamt my whole nighttime escapade and was once more waking up from a nightmare.

But I quickly realized that I wasn't in my own bed, I wasn't even in my own bedroom. The first thing that hit me was the cold. It was freezing; my body was covered in goosebumps. Then I noticed that my hands and feet were bound. My hands were handcuffed together above my head and my feet were tied together by rope. I didn't allow myself to take in the room around me, I immediately began to struggle with the handcuffs pulling and yanking, trying to slide my hands out of them and cutting my wrists in the process.

Finally, I stopped when I felt the searing pain in my wrists from where they were cut and scraped. Only then did I allow myself to look around the room that I was in. I was in a giant cavern but there were red velvet drapes hanging from the walls and beautiful Persian carpets on the stone floors. There were dozens of small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. But the most amazing thing was the giant organ built right into the back wall of the cavern. I quickly realized where I was; I had somehow ended up on the other bank of the lake.

I couldn't figure out how I had ended up there. First I considered the fact that maybe I had been sleepwalking. But, that more than likely would have ended with me stumbling into the lake, not somehow ending up tied up on the other side of it. 

Now that I was fully awake and the last remnants of sleep had faded from my mind, I realized that near the organ there was an arched doorway that led into what looked like a bedroom, and besides that doorway there were stairs. In an instant, I remembered the singing that I had heard. Someone had brought me down here and tied me to this pillar. 

With this realization came fear. I began pulling and tugging on the handcuffs again, trying to pull them off the hook. I would jump into the lake handcuffed if I had to. I'd rather drown than be tortured or worse. But, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the handcuffs to come off the hook. By this time my wrists were bleeding so much that the blood was streaming down my arms. But, I didn't care, I ignored the pain… I had to get away.

All of a sudden I heard a voice and it stopped me dead. It was the same voice I had heard singing, the same voice I had been hearing for weeks, for years... it was his voice. 

There was a war going on inside of me. Immediately this swell of hope-filled me before logic and reality took over and I knew that it couldn't be, it was impossible. My mind had to be playing tricks on me, it was projecting Jungkook's voice onto whoever this was. Or maybe, maybe I really was crazy and was imagining all of this. 

But then out of the shadows stepped a man and I immediately reeled back against the column as if I had been hit. I was pretty sure that I was going to pass out. He had a pale white mask on the right side of his face but even still I would recognize that face, those big doe eyes anywhere. 

My eyes roamed every inch of his body, drinking him in desperately like someone finding water after being lost in the desert. He had gotten taller, was thinner, and had lost some of his muscle tone. His hair was longer than I had ever seen it and was slicked back. He wore black slacks and a white button-up dress shirt. I couldn't help but stare and stare. 

This couldn't be real, this couldn't actually be happening. But the throbbing pain in my wrists and the blood trickling down my arms told me that it was. Jeon Jungkook wasn't dead, he was standing right in front of me. 

But he was different. This wasn't the cute, soft baby who stole the hearts of ARMYS all over the world. This was Jungkook's magnificent stage presence turned up to a thousand. He had this… aura of confidence about him. 

He said something as he stepped further into the room but I was so busy studying him and trying to process what I was seeing that I didn't catch his words. He must have realized this from the blank look on my face because he spoke again.

And in perfect, beautiful French said "If you keep pulling on those cuffs that way you'll bleed to death." He said this as he walked over standing in front of me. 

"I wouldn't be very happy if that happened, after all, I won't be able to have very much fun with you, if you're dead." He said looking down at me with a devilish smile on his face…..


	10. Chapter 10- Shocking Revelations

"What is going on! I don't understand, how can this be happening?" I yelled at Jungkook who just looked down at me with a patient smile on his face. "You can scream all you want my dear but no one is going to hear you, we are several hundred feet below ground and it is after midnight. So, I suggest you calm down so that I may untie you and dress those cuts on your wrists." He said walking over to me, unhooking my hands, and helping me to stand up.

As Jungkook pulled me to my feet and before either of us could realize what I was going to do, I had thrown my arms around him and began to sob, mumbling incoherently into his shirt. Judging by his sharp intake of breath and the instant tightening of every muscle in his body, this is the last reaction he had expected. He quickly pulled back, stumbling away from me, with a look of confusion on his face. 

I step closer, tears still streaming down my face. "Jungkook, how is this happening? What are you doing here, why are you wearing a mask? It's been two years and no one has seen or heard from you since the accident. I-I don't understand." 

The look of confusion on his face deepened as he took another step away from me. I had clearly foiled whatever plan he had and he seemed thrown off, almost uneasy though he does try to hide it. "I am not sure who it is that you think I am, darling, but I assure you I do not know who this Jungkook person is. My name is Erik and I have lived in these catacombs for a very long time." 

My jaw drops and I stare dumbfounded at the man before me. My mind started jumping to all sorts of conclusions; is this not Jungkook, did he have some long-lost twin somewhere or a brother maybe? But no, this is him, I know it. I feel it deep in my soul, the recognition, the hope that is blooming. He has the same beautiful eyes, the same unmistakable voice, he even has the same mole underneath his bottom lip. And the clearest, most glaringly obvious clue... the tattoos visible on his right hand. 

And that last puzzle piece clicks into place and my mind reels realizing that all of the ARMYS speculations must have been true and Jeon Jungkook is alive but with no recollection of who he is. And it is that realization that is too much for me and before I realize it I am sinking to the floor into oblivion once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
